


【7南】二十八(r18)

by ryoko1213



Category: chuangzaoying2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【7南】二十八(r18)

理智与情感被併吞。一旦那股酸劲儿冲上心头就一发不可收拾。

想着张颜齐在镜头前说自己才十八岁，那副像在帮自己找借口的模样，让周震南咽不下这口气。他像个嚣张的怪物一样冲进他的怀里，二话不说就撕咬起来。

而张颜齐在这个嚣张的小怪物耳边呼出气。像雨后潮湿，窗户上起雾蒙在他的眼睛里，好不清楚。他捧着他，像捧着一个玻璃器皿。器皿不是用来单单放置的，他想到。

要填满，这才是用处。张颜齐照做了。

周震南小小的手搭在他的肩头。唇贴近他，索取一个湿润的吻。还是小孩子。小孩子懂得主动，但往往用错方法。

也不知到底是谁眼里起了雾。影子映在彼此眸子里，是陌生又熟悉的样子。

黑发缠着黑发，可小朋友连头发丝儿都纤细，骨骼脆弱得像初生小鹿。他的确紧张得像初生儿学步。锻炼出的肌肉此刻也使不上劲，整个人软塌地趴在张颜齐身上。

要慢慢学，张颜齐安慰他。

空调发出噪音，嗡嗡作响，帮助羞涩的周震南遮挡抑制不住的呻吟声。运动使他面颊浮上红晕，像一颗鲜嫩的白桃子，却比水果本身还要可口。紧张和疼痛使娇小的身躯汗流浃背，汗水浸湿了他的刘海，顺着太阳穴耷拉下来。柔软元素与平日锋利的眼神中和，平添一丝妩媚。

下体被张颜齐深入的感觉太刺激，太难耐。粉嫩的嘴唇被抿得发白，偶尔压不住张开，就被那年长他两岁的男人捕捉，像山谷捕捉狂风那样自然。

 

下身一点一点往里推进——这种动作也要慢慢来。他学不会喊疼，所以张颜齐要当心一点。

偶尔触碰到一个敏感的点，就足以使未经人事的孩子错乱慌张。

现在拒绝来不及了，张颜齐不给他机会拒绝。秀色可餐的人被拆吃入腹。不盈一握这词就是用来形容他的腰肢。坚硬和柔软的反差也美妙。

张颜齐扶住他的腰，若周震南受不了想逃走，也可以一把拉回。小朋友却不给他这个霸道的机会，乖乖接受所有。所以他只能心疼地低头吻这个听话的孩子，还告诉小朋友，把眼睛睁开，看我。

周震南当然是害羞的，所以他双目紧闭，仰着雪白的脖子试图躲开亲吻的攻击。张颜齐用一只手捧起他的脸，大拇指顶着他由于过于瘦弱而棱角分明的下巴，轻轻咬被亲成粉红色的唇。

达到巅峰的时候，张颜齐律动着用手臂将孩子紧紧禁锢在自己怀里，像是要揉碎他。酸痛和至高无上的快感催着周震南抖着叫出泣音。张颜齐亲亲他的发旋和耳后。当然这点安慰也无济于事。

张颜齐在他心里是个特别的人，这种特别让他甘于奉献。人以为张颜齐是一束温柔灿烂的烟火，谁知他带了点儿痞气，那烟火偏偏要落个火星子下来点燃了虚假的优雅外壳。

意气用事总是不行，焦躁也不行，懒散也不行。谁不是借着对方的力气一点点往前进呢，周震南瘫在张颜齐身上，任他释放在自己体内。

这人也才不过二十而已。


End file.
